Marinette - Tragedies, Threats, Thrills and Temptations
by Bxlderdxsh
Summary: A montage of Marinette's worst, best and remembered moments. Rated M for swearing and in Chapter Two, sex. No hating please.


**This is my first fanfic on this account: I have another account which I forgot the password to, so I'll be using this for a while.**

 **This fanfiction is a montage of Marinette's moments: Embarrassing, angry, sad, happy, etc.**

 **No hating allowed, advice or hate goes to the PM, please. I'm a rubbish writer, so don't judge.**

 **Try to enjoy!**

One: Catfight

It was another day in Francoise Dupont.

 _An unusual one._

There was absolute war in the class: it had started with Chloe making the usual snide comment at Marinette, then had quickly escalated into a full on battle between the class. This included people taking sides.

Team Chloe:

Chloe Bourgeois, Sabrina Raincomprix, Kim The Annoying, Max Kante, Ivan Bruel and Mylene Haprele.

Team Chloe was slightly outnumbered, and seemed to be losing, but people kept fighting, and Chloe kept tossing her hair.

Team Marinette:

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Alya Cesaire, Nino Lahiffe, Rose Lavillant, Nathanael Kurtzberg (Only here because he had a crush on Marinette, the poor thing), and Juleka Couffaine.

Most of the people on Team Marinette were trying to end the whole thing. Nino, Alya and Nathanael, however, threw some pretty bad insults And Nathanael threw.. paper?

Lila Rossi was away, and Alix Kubdel had decided to stay neutral, so that was the whole class there and then.

The other class would be wondering, perhaps, 'Where's Miss Bustier?' but would never know.

Miss Bustier hadn't showed up. Marinette had quickly decided to tell Mr. Damocles, who had dismissed them all. However, Marinette had been determined to make the class learn, and so offered to take the class out to the park, which almost everyone was up for - a much better class lesson. They also agreed to come back at 3:10pm, and act as though school had been normal.

Then, after 10 minutes, Chloe sneered and said in a prissy voice, 'You little nerd! You just had to make us all _learn._ Rididculous! _I'm_ telling Daddy all about it when _I_ get home! We could have had a better day, _me_ with _Adrien...'_

Marinette had recently took Alya's advice and had tried not to let Chloe get to her, but this.. She wanted to smack the little Queen Bee off her high horse.

'Chloe, you little-' Marinette began. Alya placed a hand on her shoulder calmly.

'Chloe, do you have some sort of problem with being educated!'

'Uh!' Chloe flipped her ponytail and sighed dramatically. 'You call _walking_ education! You're so lame!

'Oh, so you plan on sponging the money off Daddy?'

'Exactly!' Chloe laughed in delight. 'Maritrash, I'm gonna get you for this..'

Adrien spoke up. _Adriiieeenn..._ Her _Adrriiiieeeeennnn..._

'Chloe, what exactly did she do wrong?'

'Adrikins! Are you deaf, or what?' She snapped. 'She made me do _this!'_

Nino stepped in, saving Adrien, Alya and Marinette from a shameful moment.

'This being...? Dude, she did nothing wrong. It's an awesome opportunity.'

'"Opportunity!" You and your fancy vocabulary. I don't care!'

Sabrina nodded in agreement. 'Go piss off.'

'Going to school unnecessarily isn't rational.' Max declared.

'What he said.' Kim shrugged.

Rose squeaked. 'Get some fresh air in your lungs!'

'Please shut up. All of you.' Alix said, slumping in a seat near the fountain.

'Tell that to Juleka!' Ivan glared, pointing at Juleka, who was now crying.

'You're a monster, Chloe!' Juleka sobbed. Nathanael finished his piece of artwork and showed it for all to see:

 _ **FUCK OFF, CHLOE.**_

Everyone gasped. Mylene shook her head. 'And I thought your drawings were nice!'

'Oh, is that how it is?'

'Beautiful piece, Nathanael!' Alya grinned.

Max glanced at his watch. '3 hours of extra school? Marinette, what is wrong with you?'

At this point, Marinette was ready to do whatever she needed to.

'I need to go to the bathroom.' She stated. 'I'm going to head to the bakery.'

The thing was, her plan was much more elaborate.

 _I'm sick of it._ She thought. _Let's see what happens when Ladybug defends Marinette. Will they be their bitchy selves?_

'Sure.' Adrien said, leaning against a shady tree. 'I'll go with you.'

'Um, that's not necessary.'

'Oh, it's fine. To be honest, I need a break from these idiots too.'

 _Damn,_ she thought. _What do I do now?_

An idea bloomed in her mind.

(OVER TO ADRIEN)

Adrien knew what he had to do. Pretend to be watching the rooftops while he sent Marinette off somewhere else, then become Cat Noir. Simple. If Plagg could shut it.

(MARINETTE)

Marinette decided not to speak, as her blushing self would stutter, stammer and humiliate herself until he walked away, thinking she was lame and stupid.

They reached the bakery, and Marinette went through the back exit, so as not to disturb her parents. Adrien followed her up to her room.

'Uh, can you stay here for a minute? I'll be back in a sec.' She said. Adrien shrugged, nodded and Marinette raced up the stairs and squealed.

'Tikki! He's going to see my posters! Of... him!'

'Relax, Marinette! Calm down! We'll take them off and put them in your cabinet, then lock it.'

'God, Tikki, what would I be without you?'

'Very confused.' Tikki giggled.

Marinette quickly tore each page off her walls, and crammed them in her cabinet, then collapsed on her bed.

'Oh my god! He's still here!'

'Yes, Marinette.' Tikki facepalmed. 'Of course he's still here. Come. I'll hide.'

(ADRIEN) 

'Plagg, shut up! Marinette will be here any moment now!'

'Camembert...' The lazy swami grumbled dreamily.

'Later! Please?'

'Fine!'

Plagg dived into Adrien's pocket as Marinette reappeared.

'What were you doing?' Adrien asked slyly.

Shyly, Marinette shook her head. 'Nothing!'

'Sure.'

'Um, come on. Let's go.'

 **End of this bit. If you want it to be a one-shot, a one-shot it is. If you want this Catfight to continue, then say so in comments. No hating.**


End file.
